A flexible device needs a flexible substrate to achieve the characteristic of flexibility. However, the flexibility characteristic of the flexible substrate causes the issue that an electronic element may not be directly fabricated on the flexible substrate. To fabricate an electronic element on the flexible substrate, the flexible substrate needs to be adhered on a rigid carrier or machine, so as to provide a suitable support via the carrier or the machine, and thereby the electronic element may be formed on the flexible substrate. In this way, after the fabrication of the electronic element is complete, the flexible substrate needs to be removed from the rigid carrier or machine.
A release layer may be used to join the flexible substrate and the carrier, after the fabrication of the electronic element is complete, the flexible substrate may be removed from the carrier. A suitable peel force is applied via a mechanical stripping technique to separate the flexible substrate from the carrier. The adhesion provided by the release layer is not high, and therefore a large peel force does not need to be applied during mechanical stripping. However, when an electronic element is fabricated on the flexible substrate, the stiffness of the overall device is not uniform, that is, the stiffness of some areas is relative greater, and therefore different peel forces need to be applied during mechanical stripping. Damage to elements may occur in the area to which a greater peel force is applied, which is not good for production yield.